Berserk
by blackandblood
Summary: The day started with Takuya waking up, completely different than the talkative, energetic teenager that everyone knew him as. Then the real nightmare began..... Takumi


**Ready for a bloody and slightly disturbing fic? If so, please read ^_^ If not, please enjoy this alcohol that will make you drunk enough to not care how gory it is. Though, alcohol will still be offered to those who desire it, even if you are interested in reading this fic :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor will I ever**

**Berserk**

Takuya stared at himself in the mirror for several seconds, his face completely expressionless. From outside the bathroom door, he could hear the sound of his annoyed younger brother, Shinya.

"C'mon, Takuya!" Shinya complained. "I gotta get ready for school too, ya know."

The older brunette walked over to the door and opened it, not even glancing at his brother as he silently stalked down the hallway. He threw his jacket on, then grabbed his car keys.

"Takuya, are you almost ready for school?" Mrs. Kanbara shouted up to her son. "You need to get going soon."

The seventeen year-old did not reply, but proceeded to stuff several items into his backpack. His fingers remained steady as they touched the cold, metallic objects. Once he decided that he had packed everything that he needed, Takuya wordlessly made his way downstairs. He stormed past his parents, ignoring them.

"Takuya, do you have all of your books?" Mrs. Kanbara asked.

The brunette simply made his way out the door, let it slam behind him. His parents exchanged puzzled glances to one another, before shaking their heads and resuming with what they had been doing.

Takuya slid into his car, throwing his backpack into the passenger seat beside him. His cell phone was ringing, but he ignored whoever was calling. He also ignored the four text messages that followed the call.

The teenager drove to school in complete silence, his chocolate-colored eyes filled with an unfamiliar coldness. He continued to ignore the incoming calls and texts he received in his phone, his attention focused only on his destination.

Five minutes later, he parked his vehicle in his designated spot in the school parking lot. He had arrived somewhat early, as only a few other cars were in the lot. The first of the buses were pulling up in front of the high school, ready to unload the students riding in them.

Takuya waited in his car for another thirty seconds, before he finally turned the engine off. He grabbed his backpack and silently slid out of the driver's seat. Just as he exited the vehicle, his best friend, Kouji, walked up to him.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Kouji asked, annoyed. "I was wondering if you did last night's homework 'cause I forgot to do mine. Can I copy your answers down?"

The brunette did not reply and simply stalked past the raven-haired teen, much to Kouji's surprise and agitation.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kouji sped to keep up with his friend. "Can I copy it or not? Or are you just gonna keep ignoring me?"

Takuya remained silent, making his way through the front doors of the school. Kouji stood outside the building, bewildered by Takuya's strange behavior.

_Something's not right,_ he thought to himself._ I don't know what it is, but something's not right with him today...._

_Three hours later_

Takuya had not spoken a single word since his arrival, making everyone around him uneasy. This was not the same out-going and energetic kid that they had known for years. When he was asked if he was feeling okay, he did not respond. He did not respond when his teachers asked him to answer a question, prompting one of them to give him a detention for his 'defiance'. Takuya did not seem to care or even notice, and kept quiet the entire time. His friends desperately tried to figure out what was the matter with him, but he continued to ignore them.

Since his friends, Tommy and J.P., were in different grades than Takuya, he did not have any classes with them. The only time he shared a class with them was when they had a study period, and that would not be until the very last class of the day. Kouji shared Trigonometry with Takuya, Kouichi was in Takuya's English class, and all three of them were in History together. They both failed to get their friend to speak. Zoe, who shared the same History class with them as well, was unable to get him to open up either.

Finally, Takuya raised his hand, surprising everyone in the class. The teacher, Mr. Ishimaru, looked at him with surprise.

"Yes, Mr. Kanbara?" He asked.

"May I use the restroom?" Takuya asked in a slightly monotone voice.

Mr. Ishimaru thought for a moment, then nodded. "Sure. Don't be too long."

Takuya wordlessly rose from his seat and made his way out of the classroom. His footsteps echoed softly down the empty hallway, the sound almost deafening in his ears. However, he was not headed for the bathroom. Instead he stopped at his locker, opening the lock on it. Inside the locker was only his jacket and backpack, which he normally kept with him. The brunette quickly glanced around, his eyes darting back and forth to make sure that no one was around. Once he was sure that he was alone, he began to unload the contents of his bag. He pulled out a silenced submachine gun, along with several rounds of ammunition. The brunette slung the already-loaded submachine gun over his shoulder, then stuffed the ammuntion into the pockets of his jeans. He then pulled out two handguns, tucking them into his jeans, one on each side. Takuya extracted one last item from his backpack, eying the gleaming object for a brief second. The machete glimmered in the light, tempting him. He then calmly closed his locker, heading back towards his classroom.

An unsuspecting female student was heading in the opposite direction, walking towards Takuya. She was too busy texting on her cell phone to notice the approaching young man. She had just enough time up before Takuya swung the machete forward. Her head was immediately severed, bouncing to the floor with a sickening splat. A geiser of blood shot out through the stump of her neck, spraying the ceiling with the crimson liquid. The body then collapsed to the floor, quickly surrounded by a growing pool.

Takuya took a left into one of the other classrooms, surprising the students and teacher inside. He slammed the door shut, his eyes dark and filled with malice. Everyone screamed, noticing the blood dripping from his blade. They ran from their seats, terrified of the brunette. Many of them frantically tried to open the windows, the locks sticking and refusing to budge. It wouldn't have mattered though, for they were on the third floor and jumping would not have fared them much better.

Without a word, Takuya stalked over to the frightened class, gripping onto the handle of the machete tightly. The teacher attempted to disarm Takuya, but the ruse planned to be a useless and foolish one. Takuya easily chopped the man's arm off with one simple swing, before slicing the machete sideways into the teacher's head. The top of his skull was cleanly cut off, clattering to the floor in a bloody mess. The teacher crumpled to the floor a second later, dead almost instantly.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" One of the students yelled.

"Are you fucking psycho?!" Another asked, hiding behind her friend.

Takuya glared at them, unflinching. "Maybe I am...."

He set the machete down onto the deceased teacher's desk, reaching around to grab his submachine gun. Too frightened to move, the students simply cowered in the corner, trying to hide behind each other.

Takuya aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, firing several bullets at the group within only a few short seconds. Screams bounced off the walls, as did the deadly bullets. Blood squirted in every direction, painting the celing and walls with a thick, scarlett coating. Students collapsed left and right, many of their limbs severed by the penetrating bullets. Takuya watched the gruesome spectacle before him; the one that he himself was causing.

Within the group, he stared at several of the students during their final seconds. One boy fell back into a wall as his jugular artery was destroyed by one of the silver lugs. A girl's eye burst as another bulllet pierced its way through. Yet another girl was trying to crawl away from the horrifying attack, only to be shot in the back of her head. A boy with blond hair was shot through the torso, causing him to fall towards one of the windows. The glass shattered from his impact, spraying in every direction as the boy fell out through the window and fell to his death.

Before Takuya knew it, the entire classroom had been annihilated. He quickly reloaded his gun and slung it back over his shoulder, picking his machete up once again. Silently, he opened the door to the classroom once again, only to be greeted by a group people in the hallway. Everyone screamed in horror as they saw the teen in his blood-soaked clothes. They were even more terrified of the stained blade, as well as the bloody splatters on Takuya's expressionless face. While he calmly made his way back to his own classroom, he lashed out at several people in his way.

"Oh, my god!" A girl screamed, before getting sliced in half at the torso.

Takuya's teacher stuck his head out of the classroom in confusion, just as Takuya reached the doorway. He had killed another six students from the time that he had left the last room.

"Takuya, what is the meaning-"

Before Mr. Ishimaru could finish his sentence, Takuya had stabbed the machete forward. It pierced through the man's chest, exiting out through his back. Ishimaru gasped, blood spurting out of his mouth. Still impaled by the blade, he was shoved back into the room, hearing the terrified screams of his students all around him.

"Takuya?!" Kouji shouted in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kouichi added, his sapphire eyes wide with horror.

The brunette did not respond, but simply yanked the machete out of his teacher. Ishimaru fell to his knees, vomiting up a puddle of blood. Takuya stared down at him for a moment, before positioning the machete with the blade pointed downward.

Zoe stood up. "No, Takuya! Don't do it!"

Ignoring her pleas, Takuya rammed the blade down and piereced through the top of his teacher's skull. The blade came out under Ishimaru's chin, killing him immediately. As in the other classroom, everyone screamed and jumped out of their seats. Takuya yanked the blade back out, letting the excess blood drip onto the floor. He then closed the door and locked it, making sure that no one could get in.....or out.

"Takuya, what are you doing?" Kouji asked, his face pale.

Again, the brunette did not respond, but took a single step forward. His eyes were filled with darkness, feeling no remorse for the massacre. As he slowly made his way over to the cowering group, he walked through his teacher's blood, leaving behind crimson shoe-prints.

"He's gonna kill us!" One girl shrieked, covering her face with her hands as she began to sob.

"Dude, calm down," Kouichi said shakily. "Whatever is bothering you, we can help. Just...put the blade down, okay?"

"Put the gun down, too," Kouji added, taking a single step forward.

Takuya stared at them with indifference, as if they hadn't been friends for nearly twelve years. He clutched the handle of the machete tighter, and finally spoke two words with coldness.

"Get back...."

Kouji took another step forward. "Dude, stop fucking-"

The raven-haired teen did not have time to complete the sentence before Takuya viciously thrust the machete forward. The blade sank deep into Kouji's chest, penetrating his heart with deadly accuracy. Everyone cried out in horror, Kouichi and Zoe being the most noticable amongst the group.

"Should've listened," Takuya said monotonely, tearing the blade out.

Kouji fell back towards the group, his brother catching him before he crashed to the floor. Blood leaked out of Kouji's mouth, bubbling and foaming until it it ran down the side of his face. Seconds later, his eyes became vacant and lifeless. Kouichi let out a choked sob, holding his deceased brother close. He glared up at Takuya, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"You fucking bastard! He was your best friend and you fucking killed him! You fucking prick!" He screamed.

Zoe was sobbing as well, cowering away from Takuya as far as she could. She couldn't stand to look at the corpses of her teacher and good friend, instead burying her face in her hands in anguish.

"I'll stop this fucker!" Mokoto, one of the football players, yelled out.

He lunged at Takuya, thinking that his fast reflexes would give him an advantage over the brunette. However, due to Takuya's many years of playing soccer, he easily evaded the tackle. He then swung the blade down once, slicing it downward through the top of Mokoto's head. It cut all the way through the football player's skull, sending chunks of brain matter splattering in every direction. The blade cut down far enough where it just barely touched Mokoto's tongue. Takuya tore it out of split head, letting the corpse crash to the floor near his teacher's.

As Takuya had done in the other classroom, he calmly placed the blood-soaked blade onto one of the desks. He then pulled his submachine gun off his shoulder and aimed at the fearful students. Kouichi continued to weep over his brother's body, his angry cursing at the brunette not ceasing.

"You fucking asshole! I'll fucking kill you!" Kouichi shouted angrily. "I'll kill you my damn self, you fucking psycho!"

He shakily rose to his feet, wiping the tears away. Takuya stared at the teen indifferently, taking one careless glance to look at Zoe for a moment. She was huddled on the floor with her legs drawn up to her chest, hoping for this nightmare to end.

"So, are you gonna shoot or stab me?" Kouichi hissed. "Are you that much of a coward that you need to hide behind a weapon?"

To his surprise, Takuya lowered the gun onto a desk as well. "I don't need these to kill you. But it'll give you more of a chance if I don't use them."

With the weapons now out of Takuya's hands, students began to make a mad dash towards the door. However, Takuya quickly pulled one of his smaller guns out of his jeans and fired at the group. One girl flew into the wall from a head-shot, while a boy was shot in the face. The boy screamed, writhing around as blood squirted out of his ruinied face. Takuya fired at him a second time, putting the boy out of his misery.

"Don't try leaving," Takuya warned the others. "You'll all be dead before you can succeed."

"I'm not gonna let some freak tell me what to do!" An auburn-haired girl named Manami exclaimed. "I'll get out of here or die trying."

Kouichi lunged at Takuya, flashing a brief look at his female classmate. "Manami, go!"

True to his word, Takuya did not use any weapon against one of the teens who had been his friend. Instead, he side-stepped Kouichi's attack and grabbed hold of the boy's neck. With a simple snap and twist, he had broken Kouichi's neck. Just as Manami reached the door, she was shot through the back by three of the bullets from Takuya's handgun. She slammed into the door, her face pressed up against the glass window in the middle of it. Outside the room, people screamed in horror as her bloody hand ran down the glass, before she collapsed to the floor out of view. A smeared crimson handprint remained as a grisly reminder.

The screams of terror were much louder within the room as everyone realized that they could not escape. Now frantic, many students attempted to escape through the windows, not caring about the steep drop. Tucking the handgun back into his jeans, Takuya wordlessly picked the submachine back up and aimed at them. With a simple pull of the trigger, a barrage of bullets fired out of the ear-shattering gun. Students were thrown into walls from the force, and many more of them toppled over desks. Blood and bits of bone littered the surroundings within seconds. Feeling slightly more sadistic, Takuya changed his aiming a bit, this time not concentrating on vital organs. Instead, he chose for more painful injuries to cause extreme agony. He shot students' noses off, shot their eyes at the right angle as to only cause them to burst as oppose to piercing through their brains. He shot off several ears, then fired at one boy named Derek. The bullet went directing into Derek's mouth and exited out through the back of his neck. He fell to the floor, writhing in a pool of his own blood.

"Takuya, stop it!" Zoe shouted, standing up.

She was shaking and her weeping was harder than ever. Her body shook with each sob, several teardrops running down her anguished face.

"Please, stop it...." She pleaded.

Takuya stared at her for a moment, emotionless. He then fired the submachine gun once again. However, instead of shooting her, he simply finished off the maimed and mutilated students. Bodies collapsed all around him, covering over half the floor in their thick, red fluids. Takuya noticed as one teenage boy soiled himself and threw him a look of disgust. He then shot the boy right through the forehead.

Yet another student made a frantic dash to the front door. The girl tripped over Mr. Ishimaru's body, stumbling slightly. Takuya picked the machete up and hurled it at her, impaling her right through her head. The force of the throw sent the girl into the glass of the door, just as Manami had fallen only a few minutes ago. The blade had entered through the back of her head and exited out of her foreheadt, where it was pinned right at the glass. The gruesome view frightened several more people in the hallway, and Takuya could hear frantic phone calls to 911 being made.

However, with a simple glance out the window, he realized that their calls were unnecessary, as police cruisers came pouring into the school parking lot. They were followed by several S.W.A.T. vehicles, and he watched as armored officers ran towards the building. By now two-thirds of the classroom had been slaughtered, including two of his best friends.

"T-Takuya," Zoe repeated, her voice stuttering a bit. "S-stop it. You don't have to do this. I-I can help you."

The brunette gazed at her emotionlessly. "No one can help me."

With that, he began to fire several more rounds of ammunition at the panicked students. Several more pints of blood splattered in every direction, spraying onto the walls and classroom fixtures.

From outside, Takuya heard the sound of an officer with a megaphone. "Takuya Kanbara, come out of the building with your hands in the air! Please drop your weapon and calmly exit the building! We've got you surrounded!"

Takuya chuckled humorlessly, unfazed by the threat. He simply continued to shoot at the rest of his classmates, riddling their bodies with bullets. He could hear the sounds of screaming coming from outside, mixed in with the horrified cursing of the police chief. By now the school had been evactuated, and an array of ambulances were filling up the parking lot as well. Police began to enter the building, their guns ready.

"Better finish what I started," Takuya mumbled.

He reloaded his submachine gun, then fired at the remaining students, avoiding only Zoe. For a moment, he had briefly mistaken her for another girl, hesitating as he saw a headful of blond hair. However, he immediately recognized her as one of the other girls, Shihori. He shot her cleanly through her head, splattering her brain matter throughout the room. Her blood-soaked locks had been blown off her head, some of the sticky strands clinging to the ceiling. With a few more bullets, everyone had been killed. That is, everyone except Zoe.

Takuya dropped the submachine gun, slowly making his way over to the shaking girl. Zoe stared at him, her green eyes wide.

"Takuya...why?" She asked, completely horrified.

For the first time that day, Takuya expressed a glimmer of emotion; regret. "I'm sorry, Zoe. But...I had to..."

His blond friend frowned slightly, taking a small step towards him. "W-why did you have to?"

Takuya looked away. "I had to do it. Just leave it at that."

Zoe nodded, refusing to press the subject any further. The police chief was bellowing commands and threats to Takuya, now aware of the grisly situation involving the students. From outside, an officer had scaled the building, and he had noticed that Takuya had killed everyone but Zoe.

"Takuya Kanbara, come out with your hands up!" He shouted. "Release Miss Orimoto and give yourself up!"

The brunette ignored the man, his focus on Zoe instead. The blond could hardly recognized her friend's eyes. Their warm, chocolately color was now replaced by a dark, unforgiving onxy shade. Blood was splattered all over Takuya's face and clothes, staining his skin with coagulating smears.

"So, are you gonna kill me, too?" Zoe asked, her hands balled into fists.

Takuya walked over to her, then placed a blood-stained hand on her cheek. "I could never kill you."

Zoe stared at him in awe, not believing what she was seeing. "T-Takuya....."

Her best friend leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips. The girl began to whimper, but did not shy away from his gesture. Tears rolled down her face in twin rivers, dripping down onto her blood-soaked clothes. Once they had parted, she stared at him with sheer anguish.

"But....why the twins?" She asked. "Why would you kill two of your best friends?"

This time, the brunette did not answer her question. "Zoe....take care of yourself."

Unbeknownst to him, one of the students, Tsukasa, was still alive. Although two bullets had pierced through his torso, he had not yet succumbed to his wounds. He had managed to crawl a few feet, grabbing hold of Takuya's submachine gun. His crimson, slick fingers found their way to the trigger, and he weakly aimed it at his assailant. With his back turned to the student, Takuya had not noticed what he was doing. However, Zoe peered over her shoulder just in time for Tsukasa to aim at Takuya's back.

"Takuya, no!" She grabbed onto his shoulders and spun them around just as the trigger went off.

Alerted by the attack, Takuya grabbed a pistol out of his jeans and fired it once at Tsukasa's head, killing him instantly. As soon as his gun had gone off, he felt Zoe collapse against him. He grabbed hold of her, dropping to his knees. The bullet meant for him had hit Zoe instead, ripping through her back and lodging into her lung.

"Shit," Takuya cursed, his eyes filling with tears. "Why did you do it?"

The blond stared up at him, cradled against his chest. "Because....we're friends...and....I love you."

Takuya stared down at her for several seconds, hearing the footsteps of the approaching S.W.A.T. team. He kissed Zoe's lips one final time, trying to hold back a sob.

"I love you too," he whispered right as he felt her go limp in his arms.

"This is the police! Give yourself up!" One of the men called from outside the classroom door.

The brunette sat down, laying Zoe down in his lap. He drew both of his pistols up and aimed them at the door, an insane grin in his face.

"You'll have to kill me," he said calmly, firing both guns at the door.

Seconds later the door burst open, and Takuya was immediately gunned down by several officers. However, he had managed to hit two of them before succumbing to his wounds. He died seconds later in the same sitting position, Zoe still cradled in his lap. His head hung downward, his blood mixing in with hers. Takuya's hold on her though, had not ceased.

**_Later that week_**

_Shibuya Police report: 5/07/2010_

_Suspect's name: Kanbara, Takuya_

_Date of birth: 8/03/1992_

_Age: 17_

_Eye color: Brown_

_Hair color: Brown_

_Number of victims: 68_

_Motivation for killings: Unknown_

**Well, there you have it. Hope this one-shot was bloody enough to your liking. May not be my most gruesome work, but I'll be working on more gory material in the future ^_^ I hope you enjoyed the story, now please review for a cookie.**


End file.
